


EDD Mounted

by kabetsu_lettuce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Training, cockring, finka is a bro but she does not make a physical appearance, glaz needs to learn what knocking is, spetsnaz messing around on training, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabetsu_lettuce/pseuds/kabetsu_lettuce
Summary: Fuze is increasingly annoyed at being eliminated by a certain someone's EDDs on their training matches and he recruits a fellow spetsnaz's help to finally best the slippery hunter. And once he catches him he will have just a bit of fun with his partner.
Relationships: Maxim “Kapkan” Basuda/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic ever so I hope its not too terrible! If the characterisation seems off I always welcome feed back, I know my grammar could use a hand. I gotta say I fell for this pair because of the poly spetsnaz queen's fics, Kiki!  
> I also posted a version of this on my tumblr (kabetsuhead) if you wanna send a message there too! Hope you enjoy the fic!

Three

Three times he had been eliminated by the EDDs.

Rather, eliminated by the hunter who seemed to materialize as soon as he even breathed near the cursed traps.

The traps that his other team members weren’t activating. Traps strangely placed on new entry points he had discussed of trying with Glaz in the Spetsnaz quarters. Perhaps more than one fellow comrade had been listening.

Fuze gripped his AK tightly, making his way through the dimly lit hallway. He shot the hunter earlier; he couldn’t have gone far, the problem was finding the sneaky tool. He quickly glanced down at the small screen latched on his forearm. 40 seconds. He needed to flank B soon or the team would never get through. He cursed inwardly, no time to waste. Fuze gave the small screen a quick few taps before rushing through a dark doorway, he had to draw out the other somehow...

A loud bang, and his vision was covered in the oh so familiar blue dust of paint, a distressed beep chirped from his screen, but neither the screen nor the other sensors lit up. Still alive. He wanted to swat away the dust around him, clear his vision.

But now he knew better.

He quickly ducked back out of the doorway, scanning the room quickly and sure enough from behind the flimsiest and dustiest bed a blurr of green popped up. This time he expected it, but the small ‘explosion’ had him disoriented and he could barely see through all the blue dust as shots flew past him. He sprayed at the figure with a blurred vision, gritting his teeth as his shoulder was grazed but he managed to hear the distinct thud of a body hitting the hardwood.

The blue dust settled, and Fuze made his way around the bed. There lay Kapkan, clutching at his ‘wounds’. Kapkan’s screen flashed orange. Injured but not dead. Fuze smiled to himself.

“H—”

Fuze reached up to his ear. “Спасибо (Thank you), Finka.” He said, loud enough to interrupt the injured Russian, a quiet and static "You owe a drink" is all that answered him from his earpiece. Kapkan’s eyes widened but quickly narrowed again into a scowl. Fuze was oozing smug satisfaction, could practically see the smirk if it wasn’t for his tactical helmet.

“So you want a ribbon or something?” Spat Kapkan, he was not going to simply lay there and let the Uzbek savour besting him.

Unfazed Fuze kneeled, practically crawling on top on Kapkan, helmet inches from the hunter’s face before pulling down his own face protector. His annoyance at being eliminated multiple rounds had morphed into a different kind of frustration as soon as he felt the hunter wriggle beneath him.

“I would like a reward, yes.” He said lowly, one hand slowly roaming the broad chest, breath ghosting on the tactical scarf. Kapkan’s face heated up quickly, blush barely hidden by his face paint as he felt the body heat of the Uzbek on him but he kept his eyes and glare sharp.The glint on the green eyes staring back at him was distracting though, the smug bastard. Kapkan was ready to quip back something, anything, to remind Fuze that he used Finka’s help to win their little hunting game. But when he opened his mouth only a breathy sigh left his lips...he knew that there was no way the insistent gentle knee between his legs – and when did it get there – was accidental. Fuze used the distraction to inch his face closer, so close… the injured Russian slowly closed his eyes.

“OPERATOR KAPKAN ELIMINATED” Boomed the shitty speakers scattered around the building, quickly followed by their screens flashing and blaring to indicate the 40 seconds had passed and the training was complete.

Kapkan’s eyes snapped wide open, turning to stare at Fuze’s amused ones through his visor. “You…” And that’s when he registered the cool metal gently pressed against his throat. The glint in the Uzbek’s eyes never disappearing.

“END OF SITUATION – ROUND WON BY BLUE TEAM”

Fuze tuned out the complaints and grumbles in his earpiece and stood from his spot making sure his hands dragged against the body under them roughly before rising, not missing the way the hunter’s breath hitched.

“Congrats, blue team.” He mused at the Russian still on the floor, barely holding back a chuckle before turning and making his way out of the training rooms. He knew both the hunter and him were done their training for the day, which meant plenty of time to collect his ‘reward’. He could take a break from the workshop today. For now, he made a mental note to bring Finka a coffee when she drops by workshop the next morning, and he also had to make sure the hunter didn’t escape him after the showers.

“Shuhrat…” He heard a hiss behind him which he promptly ignored. Oh. He won’t have to corner the hunter this time. He quickly placed his protector back on, already planning which one of his ‘toolboxes’ he should use.


	2. Documents #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuze collects his reward, Kapkan is not complaining though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...ok listen folks this was supposed to be a small continuation of ch1, like similar length with a little more fun time. Anyways I am aware this is roughly 2.5k of pwp but sometimes life takes you down different paths. Paths of pure self indulgent filth.  
> This is also my first attempt at hawt stuff so if anything makes you go 'bro wtf' I would love to know T.T   
> Hope you enjoy regardless!

Glaz kicked the door open, rushing into the room. He took too long at the outdoor shooting range. Shit. He wasn’t going to be late but if he didn’t rush, the recruits would be there much earlier than him. He threw his jacket at his bed, shedding his outdoor boots and putting sneakers on so quickly he almost tripped, he was already halfway out the door. Ah, the hearing protectors, he wasn’t going to need them for today. Glaz gently tossed them to the nearest bed. Which ended up being Fuze’s... A grumpy nag from the Uzbek or a lecture by the old brit? Glaz quickly shut the door without looking back. Hopefully he would make it back before his fellow Spetsnaz finished situational training. Maybe a coffee as sacrifice too. 

Fuze quickly made his way back to the shared room he had with Glaz, between Fuze’s boxes upon boxes of blueprints brought from the workshop and Glaz’s canvases and art supplies their room was definitely smaller than when they first got there. But he knew for a fact it was less messy than their defender counter parts, he wasn’t stepping in there again...Finka had gotten lucky in joining Rainbow later, having her own quarters closer to the medical ward. He brought most of the blueprints to get a new set of eyes on them or work on designs as late as he wanted to. The boxes rotated constantly, new ones being added or taken sparingly throughout the months. Except one. Documents #18. Either Glaz did not notice or is too polite to ask about the one box that never leaves his room and is surprisingly not dusty unlike some of the older tenants. Whatever the case Fuze wasn’t keen on getting too many sets of eyes on it. 

He didn’t have a lot of time, he was sure he was being hunted down even now. He dragged out the accused box, pristine and much well maintained than the rest. The observant sniper maybe was indeed too polite. Opening it revealed an impressive array of toolboxes all neatly stacked, all different colours, materials and sizes. He thought about it for minute, which one to use? He had narrowed down the choices after the showers but he didn’t have much set up time. 

_Do you want a ribbon or something?_

Fuze smiled to himself. Ah, Kapkan was always full of wonderful ideas. He rummaged through the box, pulling out a white metallic toolbox with a single blue stripe painted on it. It was a simpler one of the boxes, small, and it looked more like a construction worker’s lunchbox. Innocent looking even. Fuze extracted one of items, shoving it in his pocket, thank fuck this one had been one of the few ones he had left everything ready and set. Two other items went under the pillow, and with that he closed the lunchbox with a small click, setting it innocently on the floor near the nightstand. He had brought enough equipment around before that new tools in his room would not be too suspicious. 

With his items set he quickly organized the large box again before shoving it under his bed. He got up and narrowed his eyes at the messy camo jacket on the other bed, some dried leaves on the floor below it as well as muddy boots that had already dried, his eyes panned to the hearing protectors on the corner of his bed. He sighed to himself, it wasn’t as bad as when he slipped on a small bloch of acrylic paint on floor and nearly squashed a fresh painting on his way down but still. He reached for the protectors, he will deal with Glaz later, at least he will put them on the correct side of the room, but a loud slam echoed and his door was wide open. A scowling Kapkan stood there, cold eyes attempting to pierce right through, but Fuze wasn’t fooled. 

“You break it, you fix it.” He offered in a monotone voice to the aggravated hunter who stomped towards him, kicking the door closed and shoving the Uzbek to the bed. Fuze let himself be pushed, sitting on the mattress before he had a lap-full of Kapkan. The hunter pulled him from his shirt, crashing into a bruising kiss, if it could be called that, it was mostly teeth but Fuze still groaned, letting him explore his mouth, his lips were not going to survive the hunter’s pace. Fuze bit Kapkan’s bottom lip back while he simultaneously groped the hunter’s ass, rolling his hips up. Kapkan moaned in to his mouth, the sound making Fuze’s hands become rougher and hurried, pulling the hunter flush against him. 

Kapkan pulled up his sweatshirt, Fuze peppering kisses at the exposed skin of the hunter’s chest. The hunter growled above him, growing impatient. Fuze grabbed both his arms and pulled them behind Kapkan’s back. Kapkan furrowed his brows, ready ask what the hell Fuze was doing but his train of thought was quickly side tracked when the Uzbek bit one of his nipples, quickly licking at the tender spot making the hunter gasp, a shiver running down his spine. Fuze kept licking and sucking at him, making the hunter throw his head back unsure if to move away or closer, Fuze smiled against the heated skin, loving every noise he could tease out of the stubborn Russian. Kapkan went to grab Fuze’s shirt, trying to get more skin contact, he tried to pull his arms forward but was quickly stopped. His arms were tied behind him. 

“Shuraht, what the fuck!” He hissed, glaring down. 

“Tell me to untie it.” Fuze stared right back at the hunter, hands roaming down the strong torso... he had wanted to do this since training. It had been a while since they had tried restraints, mostly because neither were keen on figuring out how to properly tie, cuff or zip things in the heat of the moment. The Uzbek could barely hold back a smirk as Kapkan simply huffed indignantly, grinding down his hips on the growing bulge beneath him, ducking his head and biting at Fuze’s shoulder. Fuze let a breathy moan slip his lips. He dipped his hand in Kapkan’s pants in revenge, giving the covered bulge a squeeze that had the hunter trembling. Fuze reached under the pillow, retrieving a light blue silicone ring, a small little ribbon decoration the top of it along with a tiny button. Fuze made a show of sloppily coating it with his tongue, Kapkan barely paid him any mind, too busy sucking marks on Fuze’s exposed neck. 

Fuze unceremoniously yanked down Kapkan’s sweatpants and boxers, pulling them off quickly, earning playful bites on his collar bone, fuck... his pants were annoyingly tight. He slipped the ring on Kapkan’s half-hard dick, making sure it was well positioned. But something still bothered him. “Want to tell me why you placed those EDDs there?” He emphasized it by massing the hunter’s balls, a whimper following his actions, Kapkan quickly hid his face on the crook of Fuze’s neck. 

“Not going to admit it?” Fuze gave a few experimental tugs to get him fully hard, letting his thumb press over the slit, his other hand ghosting over the reddened nipples. Kapkan groaned quietly, hips chasing every touch left by the Uzbek but otherwise staying silent, biting his lips to prevent any more noises. So stubborn. The one time they have room to themselves. Fuze looked around, wondering what to use for a second. This kit didn’t have anything to pry the hunter’s mouth open, he made a mental note to shop around for some additions. 

He almost snorted out a laugh when his eyes landed on a certain someone’s hearing protectors at the corner of his bed. New toy. A lesson for both Glaz and Kapkan all in one. He extracted his hands from the hunter, an annoyed groan is all that answered him but instead of a glare Kapkan regarded him with confusion as Fuze carelessly wiped his hand on his shirt before reaching over to retrieve his new toy. 

“Maybe this will keep you from eavesdropping.” 

“Are those...?” 

“Yes.” 

“He is going to kill us both.” 

“Just don’t cum on them.” Fuze responded with a shrug, if Glaz didn’t want them touched he should of kept them off his bed. He was too busy struggling to adjust the protectors with one hand to notice Kapkan huff out a laugh. He placed them on the hunter, making sure they were snugly on. “How is that?” Fuze whispered. Kapkan simply glared, getting a knowing smirk from Fuze. 

Fuze let his eyes wander as he lazily touched the hunter, taking in the blue silk rope decorating the hunter’s wrists, the silicone ring with a cute bow on it decorating the base of the leaking cock as his thighs trembled with every feathery touch, the hearing protectors prevented him from gauging his volume, his moans much louder and stuttered sighs filling the room. Fuze was seriously considering adding noise cancelling headphones to his collection, not only for the added nice noises but they also looked pretty good on Kapkan. 

On the other hand, the hunter was close to snapping, he couldn’t touch himself, the ring kept him hard even when his dick went neglected by the Uzbek, and he was painfully aware that he was probably being loud as hell. He wanted to just grind against Fuze’s stomach until he could reach his release if the fucker was going to take his sweet time and yeah maybe he shouldn’t have been so obviously targeting the attacker with his EDDs. 

“Fuck...just hurry the hell up” Gasped Kapkan, pushing his hips against the offending hand, his voice much louder since he could not hear himself. As much as the preparation of toys were fun, unlike his roommate, Fuze wasn’t nearly as patient, and combined with a loud wriggling Kapkan on his lap he was all too happy to comply. He scooted back, pulling the hunter along to the middle of the bed. He slicked up his fingers, gently circling Kapkan’s entrance before the hunter himself decided to grind down, forcing the digit inside him. Fuze raised single eyebrow at him before tentatively pushing a second finger, the hunter opening up to him with ease. Interesting. 

He scissored his fingers, reaching inside, the gasps and moans filling the room. Fuze briefly pulled his hand away from Kapkan’s dick, reaching up to lift one side of the protector briefly. “Taking your time in the showers?” He whispered in the hunter’s ear, his voice much more breathless, Kapkan only growled, looking away, cheeks completely flushed. Fuze hummed back at him, filing away that piece of information. 

Fuze quickly shed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, closing his eyes for a few second after finally wrapping his hands around himself. He reached into his pocket, looking up at the hunter as he opened the wrap with his teeth, rolling down the condom before his hands returned to teasing the hunter. Kapkan stared at his mouth, clenching around the fingers and grinding down until the edges of his vision darkened as a shock ran through him, a string of curses left his lips when the Uzbek pushed against the spot again. 

Fuze aligned his dick, gently pushing at Kapkan’s entrance, the later deciding he waited enough, impaling himself in a single smooth stroke, making both moan loudly. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kapkan adjusted and set a dizzying pace, the headgear shifting allowing the hunter to hear more but neither could care anymore. 

Kapkan bounced on Fuze’s cock with abandon, the Uzbek clawing at his hips and thighs as the heat enveloped him, scrapping his teeth against the collar bone in front of him, making the hunter shiver and grind down harder. Fuze pulled him into a sloppy make out, the scent of both mixing, except it was ever so slightly different. Fuze teased the hunter’s nipples, breath ghosting over the ajar protectors. 

“Maybe he should join us next time...” Fuze whispered, making Kapkan groan at the thought. “Or on your knees at the shooting range...see how many details he can focus on” He could feel the hunter flutter around him, making them both gasp. Fuze nibbled at the hunter’s jaw, fingers quickly caressing Kapkan’s entrance, making the hunter’s whole body tremble. “Can you take two?” He pointedly grinded against the hunter, holding him in place. 

“’P-please...fuck” Kapkan gasped, as he squirmed in the hold. A whine was wrenched out of him as Fuze snapped up his hips hitting his prostate again. “Shuhrat...please” Whimpered Kapkan. Fuck it, he could find out both their limits another time, he was at his limit too. Fuze flipped them over, grasping Kapkan’s neglected dick and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. The hunter met his thrust as best he could, blinding pleasure running through his spine, by then they were both covered in sweat and barely thinking. Kapkan watched as Fuze’s Adam's apple bob, the Uzbek swallowing down gasps as he looked reverently at him. Kapkan's heart fluttered... it was so much affection in one gaze, his mind was blanking... so the hunter distracted the other the only way he knew. Bravado. 

Kapkan surged forward, biting Fuze on the clavicle. “I can take both... and your toys...” He managed to gasp. 

“Shit!” Is all Fuze could articulate before the mix of pain, pleasure, and the images proved too much. He was flush against Kapkan, anchoring him as his vision blacked out for a second, a loud groan punched out of him. Although his body was still sending shocks through him, one of his trembling hands reached under the pillow, dialing up a little remote before he jerked the now vibrating erection trapped between them hard and fast. Kapkan sobbed out Fuze’s name, throwing his head back, his body shivering. Fuze felt the hunter clamp around him, squeezing every bit of ecstasy out of him. Kapkan’s moan filled the entire room, painting both their stomachs with his release, still shaking as his orgasm coursed through him. They stayed like that for a bit, only wincing slightly when the other extracted himself from him and removed the ring. Fuze flopped to the side, dragging Kapkan on top of him. 

Their ragged breaths relaxed, neither mentioning Fuze’s hand drawing gentle circles on Kapkan’s shoulder or the pleased low hum the other made. His hands traveled lower, touching the rope gently. Fuze slowly pushed himself up, the hunter still leaning against him making a small grunt in annoyance as the other reached around him to untie the rope. His movements were slow and lazy as they both worked through their daze, managing to loosen the rope while Fuze left feathery kisses on the relaxed hunter's face, gently massaging the arms. The minutes passed as they simply basked in their afterglow, the rope loosely hanging from one of Kapkan's wrists. They both barely registered an annoying creaking sound. 

That is until the door swung open. 

“Hey Shuh, sorry ab—BLYAT!” Glaz’s words were quickly cut off by the cup he was holding hitting ground, the hot liquid splashing on the sniper. 

“Do you usually apologize by making it worse?” Kapkan deadpanned. But Glaz’s impossibly blue eyes were glued on him, wide and unblinking. Both Kapkan and Fuze were suddenly keenly aware of the headgear the hunter was still wearing.


End file.
